The Price: A Raven
by Shadow and Vulcan
Summary: Red X has captured Raven, but now it seems he's falling in love with her...When she doesn't return it, he seeks her out for more than one reason....RaeRob, please review. Rating may change.
1. Kidnapped

_Raven_

I sighed as I woke up in the middle of the night to a loud knock at my doorway. Groaning, I got up and went over. "What?" I asked sharply when I opened the door. My eyes grew wide as I fearfully looked at the face in front of me.

Red X. Startled, I backed up, but he grabbed my wrist in a firm grip. It being the middle of the night, I didn't know what to do. I was in violet silk pajamas: a spagetti-string top that just covered the middle of my ribcage and up, and some shorts. Wordlessly, X began to pull me away. I did the only thing I could think of to do. I screamed.

I screamed as loud as I could and then my eyes began to glow as did my hands, but he shoved me against a wall where I hit my head. I whimpered with pain and was extremely grateful that it hadn't been a harder blow. Apparently I thought too soon. I heard foot steps, as did X, and the next thing I knew, he knocked his fist into my head and I was out cold.

_Robin_

As I slept I tossed and turned. I could tell something bad was going to happen. Soon. Maybe it was from my bond with Raven that I had that feeling. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe I was just worrying about nothing. Whatever it was, I couldn't sleep.

I made myself comfortable and dropped my face into the pillow. I'm not sure if it was a few minutes later, or if I had fallen asleep and it was a few hours, but I jumped in my bed with a start when I heard an ear-piercing scream. I furrowed my brow. Realization hit me when I realized that it had come from Raven, and I rushed out of bed and down the hall as fast as I could. I was the first one to get there.

When I got there, I leaned on the wall in disbelief. I had let one of my team mates get captured, right under my nose! I stared around, trying to comprehend what had happened. There had quite obviously been a scuffle of some sort. There were dents in the walls and floor, and Raven's door was open. Cyborg and Beast Boy were soon right behind me. Beast Boy just stared, not sure what to say, and Cyborg gripped my shoulders. "What happened?" he demanded. I shook my head.

"I-I'm not sure...I just got here..." I said quietly. Cyborg wordlessly bent down to the floor and a blue tunnel-light rose from his arm. The kind he used when we went into sewers and stuff. It illuminated foot prints and before I could say anything, he was on his way to the lab. I looked around, a little curious as to why Starfire hadn't come as well. Didn't she care?

_Cyborg_

I was lying in my bed, pretty comfortable. Some people thought I had some steel platform or something, but I didn't, I had a regular bed. I wasn't asleep, I really don't know why, but I was close and I wasn't complaining. I awoke with a start when I heard my 'little sister' scream. She never screamed...Well, almost never. I knew something was wrong.

I got out of bed and ran out of my room and down the hall, where I found Robin staring worriedly at all of the damage done. I grabbed his shoudlers and said, "What happened?".

"I-I'm not sure...I just got here..." he replied. I sighed and without replying set my arm up toe illuminate the foot steps so I could figure out who had done this, and then brought them to the lab. _No one _touched -much less captured- my baby sister and got away with it.

_Beast Boy_

I was asleep, nice and warm in my bed when I heard a scream. "What the hell?" I asked myself, annoyed. Then I realized something; the scream was coming from someone _in_ the tower, and I recognized it to be Raven's.

I sprang up and ran out, neck-to-neck with Cyborg. I stared in shock and confusion at what I saw. Who had done this? How? This was...scary. I know I'm a hero and all, so I'm not supposed to be scared of a criminal, but that's not what I was afraid of. Someone -or something- had taken Raven, and I was scared for her.

_Starfire_

I yawned as I rolled over on my round bed. It was 'comfortable' as they would say on Earth. I was deep asleep, having a strange feeling something as going to happen, but not really caring. I heard a scream, and I knew since it wasn't from me it must have been 'Friend' Raven's...Unless it was Beast Boy's, he did do the 'screaming of the girl' quite well, but I was pretty sure it was hers.

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I heard all three of the boys rushing to the spot, but I wasn't worried and didn't care. Raven could take care of herself, and if she couldn't, why should I care? I could see it in Friend Robin's eyes, he liked her more than a friend, and if she was gone, that was fine with me.

Shrugging, I put my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

_Red X_

I waited outside the door of one of the female Titans...Raven, I think the name was. Sunshine herself. After about 10 minutes, I knocked on the door, and when she came out, I attacked. The girl is strong. I had to ram her head into a wall to make sure I wouldn't end up with a thrid broken rib...That girl can kick. Apparently she has a rather hard head, because I had to punch her in the head to knock her out when I heard footsteps. I swung her over my shoulder, and then ran into her room and jumped out the window. That had been too easy...Well, maybe not, but a few broken bones for the most powerful member of there team? It was more than a fair trade.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Since my puter with all of the other stories is kinda not working at the moment, I decided to write this one, inspired by 9witch2 adn dedicated to Vulcan 'cause I know the whole puter thing is annoying you! Next chappie coming soon, and if you would review, that'd be great, thanks


	2. What he did

_Raven_

I woke up, my head throbbing, in a strange place. I looked around, confused, and then things from the night beofore -or, at least I was pretty sure it was the night before-. wherever the hell I was, it wasn't like all of the other villain's quarters I had been to before. This appeared to be a shack, but it was somewhat like a normal home. "Morning Sunshine." My head spun around as I heard X's voice, and I glowered. I went to smack him, wha tI knew if I had landed he wouldn't forget for a while, but I found my arms strapped to something hard. I looked back, and my eyes widened. My arms were pinned up against the back of a bed. X laughed as I struggled, and instead I kicked him hard in the chin. He staggered back, and only then did I speak.

"Where the hell am I? Where are robin and the others?" I demanded icily. X again laughed.

"Woah, fisty are we?" he said. I clenched my teeth, and he grinned. I realized his mask was off. I had seen Robin's eyes only once before, and, to put it simply, X's were exactly like them, save the fact that they were a tad brighter blue.

"Let. Me. Go." I said angrily. His eyebrow rose and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I will, when I'm done." He said, hopping onto the bed. My eyes grew wide.

"...What are you going to d-do?" I asked, trembling. Red X merely nodded and threw off his shirt. I began to scream and cuss, but it only worked in earning another chuckle from him. I shut my eyes as he was now naked and I had no intent on seeing him. He moved over, closer, and removed my clothes. Tears began to fall lightly down my face as I cried. What seemed like forever but was only twenty minutes or so, X was finished. I opened my eyes, still crying, and scared as hell. He didn't bother to unstrap me, or even give me my clothes, he just left the room.

Just as he went out the door, I heard familiar voices of my friends outside the shack, and then I heard a wall be blasted down. No doubt Cyborg's sonic cannon. I heard the boys swearing and cursing at X, and I wasn't surprised that I didn't hear Starfire, I couldn't imagine her swearing. I couldn't help but continue to cry from fear and relief as I heard a battle begin. X was in normal clothes without his suit, he didn't stand a chance, although I had seen him put his mask on.

A few minutes passed, and there was still fighting going on, so I was surprised when the door crashed down. Robin stood in the frame, wide-eyed and frozen as he stared at me. He was brought quickly back to his senses and his eyes softened. He walked over to me and unclasped the metal cuffs that held me up, then gently took his cape off and wrapped it around me. I looke behind him and Cyborg got a glimpse of us. I would've smirked, had I not been in the situation I was in, because I knew what was coming. X was so dead.

Robin lifted me up wordlessly and brought me out of the room. X had fled after a few brotherly blows from Cyborg, so the fighting had stopped. Beast Boy stared at me and I felt like crying again, but he didn't say anything. I swear I saw Starfire smile as Robin brought me out to the T-car, but I ignored it. Robin laid me down on the back seat, and then hesitantly got into the front. No one spoke, and while I was thankful, I also felt even more uncomfortable.

We got back to the Tower quickly, Starfire carrying Robin's R-cycle as she flew beside the bird-form of Beast Boy. It must have been 4:00 A.M...At least. I was brought up to the infirmary by Robin, and he and Cyborg stayed there while Starfire and Beast Boy went back to bed. "Sorry." Robin finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence and shifting between the three of us. I looked to him, confused.

"For what?" I asked softly. Robin looked up at me for a moment before replying.

"It took to long...Did he...?" he asked worriedly. I felt tears brim my eyes again and I nodded. Cyborg went into my room and got me one of my uniforms, which I went into the bathroom and put on.

"I'm fine," I insisted when they told me to stay in the hospital section of our home.

"First," Cyborg began, "I need to run a test on you." He didn't specify what test, all three of us knew, yet I wondered how he would be able to tell so early as this. Wasn't that impossible? I didn't protest, though.

It was one of those pregnency tests that takes a few minutes. I could see Robin fidgeting, and Cyborg pacing. My hands grew sweaty and I bit my lip, dreading the answer. Finally, a heard a small beep, saying it was done. I looked to Cyborg and held my breath, squeezing my eyes shut as he looked at the screen. "Negative." he said. I thought I would scream with relief. I gave a faded smile, the best I could manage. Cyborg came over and put his hand on my shoulder with a warm smile.

"It'll be alright now, Rae." he said comfortingly. I nodded and I was pulled into an enbrace by both Cyborg and, to my great surprise, Robin as well. They told me to go to sleep, and I didn't feel like protesting, I was far too tired.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Ok, I know, you want to kill me, right? But trust me, it's part of the story, and I promise I'm not going to have Cyborg be wrong and get her pregnant, I'm not _that_ mean...Well, at least not right now, haha. Please review!


	3. Do I belong?

_Robin_

As I waited for Raven to wake up, thoughts kept going through my head. Mainly the fact that I was going to kill the guy who had done this do her. I sighed to myself as I stared at her. She had been asleep for almost two days now, and I was beginning to worry that she was in a coma or something. It was scary that this could happen to her...I mean, I knew everyone could get hurt and such, but this had never happened to Raven before. I guess I had just never thought about the possibility likeI hadwith the others. A few minutes passed, as I saw her stir. In the next few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Robin?" I thought I would die. Her voice sounded so...So...I can't describe it. It sounded hopeful, and it made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, Rae," I replied. She nodded and looked around with a sigh.

"Can I leave now?" she asked. I gave her a strange look.

"You just woke up!" I protested. She raised her eyebrow.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot. How long have I been asleep?" she said. I could tell she was a little nervous. I gulped.

"About two days," I told her. Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"TWO DAYS! Why didn't you wake me up? Why was I asleep so long? Am I sick? Did I get a disese from him!" I could tell she was panicking, and I sighed.

"Yes, we thought you needed rest, I don't think so, and Lord I hope not," I answered all of her questions in order. Apparently I didn't help, because she let out a frsutrated scream and buried her face in her pillow. I walked over, and, for some odd reason, put my hand on her back and began to rub it soothingly. Starfire walked into the room and I heard the door knob fall off. Blushing, both Raven and I looked up to see her eyes glowing bright green, no doubt from anger.

"Friend Robin?" she asked. I stared at her blankly for a moment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Might I be able to peak with you in private?" she replied. My eyebrows rose. What did she want to say to me? We dated for less than a week before I broke up with her, did she want to give it another chance? It had been two months ago...I hoped that's not what she wanted. I had fallen in love with another girl, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. After a moment or two of feeling the stares of both women in the room, I nodded.

"Sure, Star," I said, walking out of the room reluctantly.

"Friend Robin?" Starfire asked sweetly when we were in the hall.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Do you have the feelings of 'love' for Friend Raven?" she asked.

"Um, well...Yes, I suppose I do. Why?" I asked awkwardly. Starfire looked as though she would suddenly burst into tears.

"Why her? Why not me? Am I not satisfying in bed?" she asked. I think I blushed. "Why would you like _her_? She's so different." Ok, now the girl had hit a nerve.

"Just because I don't have those kinds of feelings for you doesn't mean you can insult her," I said defensively. She glared. I was rather surprised, I had never seen her glare...Well, never at me.

"But Friend Raven is part demon! She is evil! Would you not like someone like me to please you and keep you happy for life? You would not have to worry about dealing with Trigon if you chose me," she insisted. I glared right back.

"She's not evil!" I snapped. "Part demon, yes, but she didn't choose this life. I wouldn't mind having to deal with Trigon, thats what friends do, or have ou forgotten?" he mouth dropped as I said that, and I turned around and walked back into the infirmary.

I was rather shocked to see Raven turned around on one side. I'm not sure why. It was a normal bed position. I guess I had just never seen her sleep before. But, when she turned around to look at me, her eyes held tears again. _Damn_, I thought,_ she's been crying a lot_. "What's wrong?" I asked, although sadly, I was pretty sure I knew. She just let her eyes meet my mask and stared at me, silent. "You heard, didn't you?" I asked. She merely gave a nod, and I sighed. "She was wrong, you-"

"Was she really, Robin?" Raven cut in. I just stared, dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I'm different. Maybe I don't belong here. I'm part demon, and if we got together...Trigon could use it against me." she said.

"Stop it, you belong here. On Earth. With m-us." I said firmly. She just nodded, though I could verywell tell she was unconvinced. _Way to go, Star._ I thought sarcastically to myself.


	4. No Garantee

_Raven_

I sighed as I stared at the clock. It was almost 10 P.M., and I was dead-tired. With a large yawn, I went to sleep. Robin had only left my side a couple of times that day, and only for a few minutes...Why was he spending so much time with me? Clearly he had only said that to Starfire to get her to go away. I was sure of it. I was slightly startled to have found out that I had been a little happy having heard them say that, and curious when I had made the decision that he hadn't meant it and felt slightly hurt. What was going on with me?

I don't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke up the next morning, Robin was still there, eagerly waiting for me to wake up. "Why do you do this?" I asked sharply. He looked rather puzzled.

"...Do what?" he asked. I sighed and gave somewhat of a glare.

"Why do you continuously stay by my side? You never leave! Why!" I demanded.

He stared at me for a moment. "I thought you hear dour conversation?" he said after a moment.

"Yes, I did, and I know already that you didn't mean it, so you can stop pretending now!" I said, now close to tears for a reason I just couldn't understand.

"I wasn't faking!" he said, slightly defensively.

"Yes you were! Why me? Why not Star? It's obvious, Robin! You love her, you were just defending me because I'm hurt, once I'm better everything is going to change!" I yelled. I could tell Robin was getting slightly angered.

"Love her! Then why would I break up with her!" he snapped. "If you didn't feel the same way, you could've just told me!" with that he sat up qiuckly, pushed his chair so hard that it tipped over, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he did so I was in tears. How could he do this to me?

I don't know how much time passed. Minutes, hours, I couldn't tell. I heard a loud noise and glass shattering, and turned to see X jumping through the window. I wanted to yell for help, but decided against it and rose from the bed in battle stance. If he managed to get me, good for him, but I wasn't going without a fight...One tha tI hoped he wasn't going to forget.

Kick, dodged, punch, hit, roundhouse, indirect hit, blast, bullseye. I didn't have time to even look at him for a second because I would have a fist or a foot to block every second. It was just a streack of red and black that I attempted to follow with my eyes. As I went to look and see his next move, I got a fist on my jaw and was sent flying into a wall too fast for me to stop it I staggered up, holding my waist with slight pain. He came over and continued to attack until I could feel myself covered in blood. I reluctantly gave away to the comforting-at-this-point darkness after a minute or so more of desperate fighting.

_Red X_

Damn, that girl can fight. I won the fight, I knew I would with her weak position, but I hadn't expected her to fight back so fiercely. I lifted her up and could help but notice her beautiful features as I ran out the window. Sunshine was going to be an awesome ransom for the Titans.

I placed her carelessly on the couch when I got back to my shack/house thing. It hadn't been 2 seconds after I did that her communicator rang. I shrugged and opened it to see a worried looking team leader's face. His worried look turned into that of anger as he saw me. "Where is she, X?" he demanded.

"Bossy, aren't we? Have you no respect for me?" I replied with a smirk.

"I lost that a while ago, I thought you knew," he replied smartly. I chuckled, knowing it would infuriate him. "Where is she?" he repeated. This guy wasn't very smart... Where else would I be? If he examined what the background behind me was he would realize I was in the same place as last time. Pfft, some detective. This was the guy known for his detecting skills? What a disgrace.

"For a dectective, you're not the brightest on the block," I said flatly. "And who is this 'she' you're talking about?"

"You know who the hell I'm talking about!" he yelled.

"Oh, Sunshine, you mean? Don't worry, she's safe. For now." I said. His eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically.

"I'll consider not hurting her, for a price," I said with a grin. This was too much fun. He stared at me silently for a long time.

"What do you want?" he finally asked. I grinned even wider behind my mask, and I think he could tell.

"It's simple, really," I said, loving to test his patience.

"Damn it just tell me!" he growled.

"Touchy, touchy," I teased. "What I want is...You."

_Robin_

My eyebrow rose. Me? What the hell did that bastard want with me? "What?" I asked.

"You," he repeated, clearly now getting annoyed.

"What for?" I asked angrily.

"You'll see. It's quite simple, in 3 days at dawn you meet me at Pier 3. You don't show, I'm not garanteeing the girl's health of even life. You come, and we'll talk." I just stared as if unable to understand those words. That guy had my Rae! Woah, where the hell did that come from? She was right, wasn't she? I was caught up in the moment, I didn't love her...But now wasn't the time for those thought.

"3 days! No way, you'll have her pregnant by then!" I yelled. He just grinned. I knew it, although I couldn't see it.

"Apparently you already know my intentions. Be there or don't, you're choice. Bye-bye, Birdie." he said, and then hung up.

"Team!" I yelled. "Rae's in trouble, here's what we're going to do."

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

How did you like it? Sorry it took a while, the computer I mainly use is being completely evil and things are chaos, but I'll hopefully have the next one out soon! Please review!


	5. I'm gonna kill you

_Starfire_

I just blinked. 'Friend' Raven was in trouble, and I pretended to care by putting an innocent and worried look on my face as Robin explained his plan. Suddenly I felt anger and jealousy wash over me as Robin explained that Red X wanted him in exchange for Raven. "What!" I budded in, unaware that the Tamaranian 'accent' had left my voice. "You're going to trade yourself to Red X for _her_? Why? Robin, she is a whore!" I yelled. Suddenly, the room went quiet, and my eyes widened slightly as I felt 3 pairs of eyes on me.

"Wh-... What did you just call her?" Cyborg asked, the first on to recover from my words. I just stared, feeling like a total idiot for revealing that and calling what they had all believed as my friend a whore. The boys' looks of shocks suddenly turned to that of anger. "A whore! You called my little sister a whore!" Cyborg said again. Beast Boy was silent, not knowing what to say, and I hoped Robin wouldn't say anything either. No such luck, but then again, I suppose I figured as much.

"Leave." The word hit me unexpectely. What? What did he mean by 'leave'? Did he mean leave for the mission? Was he going to ignore what I ahd said. Oh, I hoped he would.

"What?" I asked, not bothering to use the false 'accent' now that I had already revealed myself.

"Leave. Go. Anywhere, just go." he replied. I just stared. Now it was my turn to be shocked. That quickly he had decided for me to leave? I hadn't done that much, I had only called her a whore! And hadn't they been in a fight? He didnt-couldn't-love her after that...Could he?

"But... I..." I said, dumbfounded. Beast Boy was about to speak, I could tell from how he walked a little closer. Maybe Beast Boy thought it was just a lapse, or that something was controlling me. He would stick up for me, I knew it.

"I..." I waited for him to finish. To stick up for me. To say that it wasn't really me, that I was innocent. What I had wanted didn't come. In its place were words that made me want to slap the green elf. "I agree. Who... What... You were never her, were you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I suppose I wasn't. But... Where am I supposed to go? Where...?" I asked, hoping they would reconsider and let me stay. Cyborg flicked me off and walked out of the room, and my reply came from my love.

"I don't care." How could he not care?

"But..." I protested. I was now more angry than confused. "Why does she mean so much to you? Why her? Why not me!" I yelled. "I'm prettier, and taller, and WAY more sexy than her!"

"That's not true," Robin growled. "Now leave."

"You should love me. I can give you what you want."

"Now!"

I sighed and nodded, and began to head for the door, only to have it be blocked by Cyborg. A small spark of hope rose inside me. Was he going to defend me, and let me stay? "Touch her, and I'll kill you." Well, that wasn't what I expected.

"Whatever, Robo Man." I said, walking out the door when he walked out of the way and flying out to the city.

_Robin_

I watched as she walked out the door, and couldn't believe it. How could she call Raven a whore? I sighed and sat down on the couch, choosing not to think of her but rather of what I was going to do in the next three days. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, but then again, there was nothing else I really could do.

The three days passed slower than I had ever thought possible. Finally the morning of the third day came, and I woke up Cyborg and Beast Boy. They didn't say anything as we all headed out for the pier. Just as I had suspected, X was there with an unconcious Raven slung over his shoulder. Cyborg had stopped around halfway to the pier to do his part of the plan, and I brought Beast Boy to bring Raven back to tower.

"You showed," X observed.

"No, really?" I snapped back, sarcasm dripping in my voice.

"Why is the little grass stain here?" he asked sharply.

"Someone has to take her back to the tower, you know," I said flatly, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth.

"Yeah, whatever, Bird Boy." he said. In a quick motion that happened sooner than I could blink, I was pinned against a stack of cargo boxes and X had my hands cuffed. Somehow or another, Raven was also in Beast Boy's grip.

I didn't say anything, I just watched completely blank-faced as Beast Boy wordlessly left the pier and X brought mr back to his shack/house/thing.

"This is what's going to happen. I have Raven pregnant, and-"

"WHAT!" I interupted, ready to kill the guy on the spot.

"You head me," he replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill you. She'll never keep the child. And anyway, how do you know already?"

"See, I think she will. You're going to convince her to. See, I had been watching a few conversations between you guys. I heard some nice and private stuff. If you don't convince her to keep the baby, I'm going to tell her that you told me everything while you were here. As for how I already know? I did some research, and her chokra flashed red several times yesterday. Apparently, demon pregnancies are shorter than human ones." he said. I just stared. I wanted to... But I couldn't. If I tried, he would tell Raen. I knew it would tear her apart.

"I... But... F-fine... Done..." I struggled for words. He just nodded as if we were at a simple meeting.

"Well, now that it's settled, I suppose your little friends are waiting for you." he said, untying me, and now worrying at the least knowing that I wouldn't hurt him. I went back to the tower, my face drained from color.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**How was that? I got a review that pretty much told me my whole story is crap and needs to be changed, so I'll leave the decision up to you. Should I delete this? And Rob/Star shippers, don't bother voting, I will not count them as I know that your vote is only for the pairing. Please review with your vote, and I hope I have dissappointed you so much as for you to want me to delete this, its one of the best I've ever done on fanfiction and if its crap then my others probably are too. Anyway, please review**.


End file.
